Black Eagle
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: AU DESTIEL.. Dean va faire la rencontre d'un Castiel brisé.. Ils vont se lier d'amitié et le jeune Winchester va soutenir son ami dans l'épreuve qu'il traverse.. Des sentiments vont tranquillement prendre place sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte.. ! HISTOIRE PARLANT DE VIOLS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!_

**_Je viens avec une histoire qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes... Il y aura sujets de violences et d'attouchements non consenti dans cette fiction... Je tiens a prévenir les âmes sensibles._**

_Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir mis la suite des mes fics mais je suis en pleine session d'examen et je suis deja heureuse d'avoir su vous mettre cette fic... Je publierais mercredi mes suites :D... Pour celles qui ne l'auraient pas remarquer mon titre veut dire l'aigle noir je me suis inspiré du titre de Barbara, je n'en dis pas plus.._

_Bonne lecture a vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour m'encourager a continuer :D!_

* * *

><p>Castiel tentait de reprendre sa respiration dans les toilettes. Il lui arrivait de faire des crises de paniques de ce genre mais elles s'étaient calmés depuis environ deux ans. Le fait de l'avoir revu avait du juger beaucoup sur son état émotionnel.<p>

Il souffla pour calmer sa respiration hasardeuse. Il avait rapidement fui lorsqu'il l'avait vu de l'autre coté du couloir et s'était réfugié dans la première toilette. Il avait rapidement fermé la porte et s'était laissé tomber par terre.

Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et serra fort une mèche entre ces mains. Il sentit des larmes venir border ses yeux , il les effaça avec rage. Il n'allait pas se montrer faible et vulnérable encore une fois! Il ne gagnerait plus.

Il souffla et se releva. Il prit du papier pour se moucher avant de le jeter dans le wc. Il ouvrit le verou et glissa sa tête à l'extérieur pour être sur d'être seul. Il s'humidifia le visage pour se donner du courage. Il se ressuya rapidement et remit ses cheveux en place nerveusement.

Il regarda la porte menant au couloir et l'observa quelques instants. D'un pas lent il s'en approcha et sortit, il sursauta quand il tomba sur Maitre Shurley , son avocat.

- Castiel vous allez bien? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui Chuck , j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir..

- D'accord , venez le procès va commencer...

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle d'audience. Chuck ouvrit la porte et passa , suivi par Castiel. Le jeune Novak progressa dans la pièce avec la boule au ventre surtout lorsqu'il aperçut sa famille assis sur les bancs en bois.

L'avocat prit place derrière une petite table en bois. Castiel le rejoignit rapidement et ignora son regard. En tremblant il enleva sa veste , il a chaud depuis quelques minutes et s'assit. Chuck était occupé à ouvrir sa mallette et sortir son dossier.

Castiel se leva lorsque Chuck lui précisa quelques détails. Il le rassura ensuite avant de s'emparer de son stylo.

Le jeune Novak se retourna et sentit son coeur se brise lorsqu'il ne vit personne à part deux journalistes de son coté de la salle. Sa mère et ses frères étaient assis au troisième rang derrière lui.

Sa respiration devint laborieuse lorsqu'il vit ses aînés le regarder avec des yeux noirs, sa mère quant à elle , ne le regarde meme pas. Il détourna le regard et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit un sourire se former sur son visage.

Il trembla et se retourna pour faire face au mur. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire cela? C'était perdu d'avance...

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'il revit son visage près du sien.

- Tu te crois plus malin Castiel mais je gagnerais... J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va s'arrêter...

Son regard pleins de malice et d'envies, son odeur de cuir et sa proximité terrifiante. Il était fichu et maintenant seul..

Comment peut-il rivaliser contre lui? Il n'avait jamais pu se défendre face à lui alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y arriverait maintenant?

Il voit Chuck suivre son regard avant de poser sa main sur le bras pour qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Chuck lui sourit pour le soutenir. Castiel hoche la tête et se concentre.

- Ne le regardez pas Castiel..

Il opine du chef et écoute les dernières recommandations de son avocat. Le juge Turner rentre dans la salle. Il est de couleur noir et a les yeux d'un noir profond et pourtant Castiel ne craint rien de lui.

Il voit le juge le saluer de la tête et il répond machinalement. Il ressent une petite satisfaction lorsqu'il voit son regard se voiler en le regardant lui mais étant juge et impartiale il ne montre rien.

Il remet sa robe noire comme il faut avant d'inviter les gens à s'asseoir , ce que Castiel se presse de faire. Il sent ses jambes coutonneuses depuis quelques minutes et il se serait surement effondré s'il ne s'était pas assis rapidement.

Le juge Turner met ses lunettes et énonce le numéro du dossier.

- Cas 1239. Monsieur Castiel Novak ici présent accuse Monsieur Mark Eagle d'attouchements non consentis et de viols , est ce bien cela monsieur Novak?

- Oui votre honneur.. répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Bien le procès est prévu pour le jeudi 24 janvier à 14h00. Monsieur Eagle il vous ait interdit de quitter les frontières de ce pays..

- Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention votre honneur... dit-il d'une voix sure en ne quittant pas des yeux Castiel

Castiel ne le regarde pas mais il sait que ces yeux sont rivés sur lui. Il déglutit et remet sa veste pour ensuite suivre son avocat. Il sent des picotements dans sa nuque , il le regarde comme il l'a toujours fait.

Il sent son coeur se fendre lorsqu'il voit sa mère le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'il quitte la salle seul.. Il détourne le regard et écoute d'une oreille discrète son avocat lui parler. A-t-il vraiment une chance de gagner?

* * *

><p>Voila , c'est court mais c'est voulu!<p>

J'espere que ce début vous a plu et vous donne envie d'en savoir plus

A bientot!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi !_**

**_Voici la suite qui répond a vos questions ! ATTENTION CONTIENT UNE SCENE QUI POURRAIT CHOQUER CERTAINES PERSONNES!_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris et aux follows )_**

**_Place à la suite , bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

><p>Castiel ressassait le passé depuis maintenant deux ans. Assis sur le divan de son appartement il se rappelait de tout. Il avait oublié à quoi ressemblait son père, heureusement que les photos étaient là pour lui montrer ses traits.<p>

Son père était mort ,alors qu'il n'était âgé que de cinq ans, d'un cancer. Sa mère s'était donc retrouvée seule et veuve avec cinq enfants. Castiel avait quatre frères et était le plus jeune de la patrie.

Michel était l'ainé suivi de Raphael , Gabriel , Balthazar et enfin lui. Leur mère se tuait au travail et jonglait entre trois boulots lorsqu'elle le rencontra. Il fut accueilli comme le Messie.

Mark Eagle l'un des plus importants homme d'affaires des Etats Unis avait recueilli la famille Novak. Il était tombé sous le charme de Eva Novak. Il l'avait épousé et s'était occupé de ses enfants comme s'il était les siens.

Il lui devait beaucoup et leur avaient sauvés la vie. Castiel se rappelle l'avoir pris comme modèle. Vouloir devenir comme lui plus tard. Il ne manquait jamais de rien et avait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait.

Ils vivaient dans un énorme manoir ainsi qu'un énorme jardin qui l'entourait. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ces 15 ans. Ca date de 5 ans et pourtant il se souvient de chaque détails de cette niut la.

Il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il rangeait tranquillement ces affaires d'école lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il donna la permission d'entrer et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui ainsi qu'une main caresser son bras. Il se retourna brusquement et sourit gêné lorsqu'il vit son beau père lui faire face.

- Mark , tu m'as fait peur

Il n'avait jamais voulu l'appeler Papa et même lui insistait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il recula légèrement lorsqu'il vit l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peut être était-ce en voyant le regard obscurci du brun ou bien le souffle court du chef d'affaires. Il ne sut pas comment mais quelque chose de mal allait lui arriver.

- Mark , tu... Tu vas bien?

- Tu sais... Je t'ai toujours préféré aux autres.. Je saurais pas te dire pourquoi mais tu me chamboules...

- Mark qu'est ce... Ou est maman?

- Ta mère dort et tes frères regardent la tv.. On est tranquille.. dit-il d'une voix rauque

Castiel déglutit et essaya de se diriger lentement vers la porte de sa chambre. Eagle suivit son manège , quand il vit qu'il était repéré Castiel voulut courir vers la porte. Mais son beau père l'empoigna et le ramena à lui.

Il voulut crier mais Eagle mit sa main sur bouche pour qu'il se taise. Il se sentit paniqué et son souffle devint court. Il se retrouva plaqué contre son matelas.

Eagle le bloqua de tout son corps et lui arracha violemment sa chemise. Castiel se débattait mais l'homme d'affaires faisait preuve d'une très grande force physique et un jeune adolescent ne pouvait lutter contre cela.

Il tenait fermement ses deux bras de chaque coté de son visage.

- Si tu hurles , je te jure que je t'étouffes...

Castiel eut un soubresaut et dévia le visage lorsque son beau père voulut l'embrasser. Il jeta son dévolu sur son cou tout le déshabillant maladroitement.

Il tapa des pieds et eut même l'espoir de l'avoir touché mais l'homme continuait son geste et il se retrouva complètement dénudé. Il ferma les yeux fortement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture qui s'ouvre.

Faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve et qu'il puisse se réveiller rapidement. Il remarqua avec effroi que c'était bien réel et que ce cauchemar était vraiment en train de se passer.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il sentit qu'il empoignait son sexe. Il se sentit nauséeux et crut qu'il allait vomir lorsque son beau père se masturba tout en appliquant des va et viens sur son sexe.

Il sentit une boule prendre naissance dans son ventre. Il eut un haut le coeur lorsque son ainé gémit sur lui. Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet.

Il détesta ce corps qui réagissait aux caresses interdites. Il jouit dans une crise de larmes et vint entre leurs abdomens. Il entendit Eagle venir quelques instants après lui et se répandre sur son torse.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide remonter le long de son torse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux , il vit son ainé lécher le sperme qui se trouvait sur lui.

Il remonta vers son oreille et lui susurra.

- Tu es délicieux Castiel

Castiel resta silencieux , complètement tétanisé.

- Un seul mot à tes frères ou à ta mère et je vous fous à la rue... Tu ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez SDF?

Castiel hocha la tête négativement au bout de quelques instants. Son beau père se releva et rattacha son pantalon. Castiel resta figé sur son lit. Eagle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de quitter la pièce lentement.

Castiel attendit d'être sur qu'il était descendu pour se diriger vers les toilettes pour vomir. Des larmes perlèrent ces yeux alors qu'il se déversait son dégoût dans la toilette.

Il se recroquevilla contre le lavabo et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour calmer ses pleurs.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de la tête au pieds. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de son salon et vit qu'il avait dormi deux bonnes heures. Il se leva et partit en direction de la douche.

Il devait absolument aller faire des courses , il n'avait plus rien dans le frigo. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il mit son manteau et prit ses clés de voiture et quitta son appartement.

Il se mit au volant et démarra en direction du centre ville. Il arriva au supermarché , il regarda partout autour de lui méfiant. Quand il fut rassuré , il sortit de sa voiture.

Il se mit à errer entre les rayons. Il n'avait pas fait de liste et prenait un peu ce qui venait. Il piocha un peu dans tout ce qui se présentait à lui , le regard baissé.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir observé et sortir en société le stressait toujours énormément. Son asociabilité s'était décuplé après le début des viols fréquents. Il avait commencé à se retirer sur lui même n'adressant la parole à personne.

Il n'avait pas véritablement d'amis et ses frères s'étaient éloignés de lui car il avait changé. Il parlait rarement et restait cloîtré dans les toilettes de l'école durant les temps de midi.

Il devint le garçon bizarre du banc du fond. Les gens se moquaient de lui quand il passait dans les couloirs ou alors l'évitaient comme s'il était invisible. Personne ne intéressait a lui et c'était mieux ainsi car il n'était rien! Il était pratiquement sur que peu de personnes connaissait son prénom.

Il fut donc étonné lorsqu'on l'interpella dans le magasin.

- Castiel Novak?

Il se retourna les sourcils froncés. Il fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il vit qui lui faisait face.

Dean Winchester. Un garcon de son année d'étude. Le garcon le plus connu de l'école qui était sorti avec la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire du bahu , Lisa Braeden.

Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de football américain et avait été élu roi de la promo aux bras de sa copine. Il était le genre de personnes que tous le monde révait d'être.

Et Castiel ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son prénom. Il n'avait été que le gamin qu'il l'observait de loin à la cantine. Il pencha la tête sur le coté tandis que le brun l'observait. Dean Winchester lui faisait face et Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oui je sais je suis cruelle de couper la...<em>**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser si ce chapitre à pu vous choquez , je tiens a vous dire que j'ai eu le coeur serré en l'écrivant..._**

**_A bientot!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey !_**

**_Tout d'abord je tiens a vous souhaiter un JOYEUX NOEL!_**

**_Voici mon cadeau , place a la suite!_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

><p>Dean le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se mit à rire avant de s'approcher de Castiel.<p>

- Castiel Novak , ça alors! Tu te souviens de moi je suis..

- Dean Winchester, je sais... termina-t-il

- Pendant un moment j'ai eu un doute.. On dirait que tu as vu un fantome et que tu avais oublié mon nom.. ria-t-il

- Comment je pourrais l'avoir oublié? demanda Castiel incrédule

- Ben je savais pas si tu me connaissais , on s'est jamais vraiment parlé..

- Je pensais pas que j'existais.. murmura-t-il

Dean fronça les sourcils. Castiel secoua la tête comme pour lui dire d'oublier.

- Je pensais pas te recroiser ici..

- Et bien pourtant je suis la..

Il prit un paquet de chips et continua d'avancer. Il ne remarqua pas de suite que Dean le suivait.

- Hey Castiel...

Il sursauta lorsque Dean le prit par le bras pour le retourner. Dean retira de suite sa main et se confondit en excuses.

- Excuse je voulais pas te faire peur...

- C'est pas grave... C'est moi..

- Tout va bien? demanda Dean inquiet

- Oui... Je.. Ca va , désolé mais je dois y aller...

- Ok pas de soucis...

Castiel allait partir vers la caisse lorsque Dean l'interpella , il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tiens... Il y a mon numéro à l'arrière.. Si tu as besoin de parler

Castiel prit la carte et vit " Singer's Garage".

- Ou d'une vidange.. finit-il en un sourire.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te sonne enfin je...

- Je..Juste comme ça , je t'oblige à rien... Allez salut!

Il fit demi tour et partit dans une rangée. Castiel resta quelques instants devant la caisse , la carte toujours en main. Il la mit dans sa veste et se mit dans la file d'attente.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il rangea ses courses pour ensuite se réchauffer une pizza. Il se doucha puis partit s'installer dans le divan. Il prit la carte de Dean et se mit a la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de Dean. Il se revoyait l'observer au loin dans la cafétaria. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où l'avait vu rire et que sans s'en empêcher il avait sourit.

Dean faisait parti de l'équipe de foot , il en était le leader. Et pourtant Castiel l'avait toujours trouvé différent de toutes ces brutes. Ces types qui le martyrisaient à longueur de journée. Il se retrouvait presque tous les matins dans la benne à ordures devant l'école , on le bousculait pour qu'il renverse ces livres , on tapait dans son plateau pour que sa nourriture se retrouve par terre.

Et le plus bizarre c'est que cela c'était arrêté du jour au lendemain. Il vint un matin et croisa ces tortionnaires , il se cripsa a l'avance et se colla au mur. Il ferma les yeux en attendant sa sentence , qui ne vint rouvrit les yeux pour les voir continuer leurs chemins dans le couloir. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi ils cessèrent de l'ennuyer.

Castiel avait tout de suite vu que Dean était un garçon formidable , malgré son ascension dans l'école il restait entier. Il aidait toujours les autres et ne faisait de mal à personne.

Castiel avait cours de gym avec lui à l'époque et il aimait le regarder jouer pendant que lui était assis tranquillement sur le banc. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif et il préférait rester loin de toutes activités sportives.

Dans les vestiaires , il attendait toujours que tous le monde soit sorti pour prendre sa douche. Il prit donc tout son temps pour ranger l'équipement. Quand il eut fini il se dirigea vers les vestiaires qu'il savait maintenant vide.

Il fut étonné d'entendre une voix. Quelqu'un chantait et un bruit de douche couvrait le son. Il avança a pas de souris et passa la tête derrière les casiers pour voir qui c'était. Il fut surpris de voir Dean en train de se doucher , il se savonnait les cheveux tout en chantant.

Dean ne le vit pas et continua de savonner. Castiel se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il vit le dos du Winchester , ses muscles saillant qui bougeaient lentement. Son dos et son torse imberbe. Castiel se figea et baissa son regard vers son pantalon.

Il paniqua lorsque le vit déformer à cause de son excitation. Il courut dans les toilettes et s'écroula. Il se tapa la tête contre la séparation des cabines. Il sentit les larmes couler d'elles mêmes.

Il se détestait. Il détestait son corps. Il détestait Eagle pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui. Il se mit à taper les murs , la porte, tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qu'il saignait. Il s'écroula au sol et pleura longtemps ce jour là.

Il rentra plus tard à cause de son passage à l'infirmerie. Il se doucha chez lui et fit attention à ses bandages. Il ne mangea pas comme d'habitude et partit dans sa chambre.

Sa mère vint quelques instants plus tard avec une assiette bien chaude de soupe. Castiel lui faisait dos , elle s'installa sur son lit et passa sa main sur ces cheveux. Castiel se détesta de se crisper lorsque sa mère lui touchait les cheveux.

- Tu dois manger Castiel...

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et quitta la pièce. Castiel ne bougea pas d'un pouce et la matriarche vint rechercher l'assiette pleine. Elle jeta un regard triste à son fils et sortit le plateau en main.

La nuit tomba , l'adolescent s'endormait lentement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter à l'étage. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il reconnut les pas de son beau père.

Il ferma les yeux et serra très fort ses paupières. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration hasardeuse mais rien n'y faisait. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer quand cette porte s'ouvrirait.

Il se mit à pleurer et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et surtout de ne pas sursauter lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait , les pas se rapprochèrent et finalement la porte s'ouvra laissant passer la lumière du couloir illuminer la pièce.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer et quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Il sentit de suite l'odeur de cigare et de parfum bon marché emplir la pièce. Son lit se déforma lorsque Eagle se mit à coté de lui , il lui lécha l'oreille et faufila sa main en bas...

Castiel fermait toujours les yeux. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'il entendit son beau père enlever son pantalon. Il se réinstalla derrière lui et le lécha partout sur le corps.

Castiel respirait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir cet homme sur lui , il fit l'erreur de penser à Dean dans la douche. Il paniqua lorsqu'il se sentit réagir encore une fois.

Eagle ricana quelques instants avant de remonter son visage proche du sien et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'affamé ici ca m'étonne que tu es pas manger la soupe de ta mère...

Il lui mordilla l'oreille et commença à le masturber. Il eut un soubresaut lorsque Eagle le déshabilla complètement.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça Castiel..

Castiel se réveilla brusquement , la respiration haletante. Il dégoulinait de partout et son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulés durant son sommeil et se releva.

Il regarda hagard la pièce. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut son appartement. Il se souvint de la carte, toujours ancré dans sa main. Il regarda ensuite son téléphone hésitant.

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion , il se décida et composa le numéro de Dean.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre?<em>**

**_A bientot!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! _

_Me revoila avec la suite , je tiens a remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews , ca me touche d'avoir votre soutien._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Castiel était assis au café Leon's. Il guettait les allées et venues des clients et ne quittait pas des yeux le trottoir. Dean avait rapidement répondu hier soir et quand il lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de boire un café avec lui , le Winchester n'avait pas hésité et lui avait donné rendez vous ici.<p>

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas nerveux. Il triturait ses mains depuis plusieurs instants et la carte des boissons, pauvre d'elle, subissait ces assauts. Il se gronda intérieurement et arrête de tripoter les pages.

Il se mit a jouer des doigts sur la table. Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se détendre sans succès. Il remit le poivre et le sel comme il fallait et se permit de remettre les serviettes en papier dans la machine.

Quand il fut satisfait , il tourna la tête vers la rue. Il vit tout de suite Dean qui traversait. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il entrait , enclenchant la petite sonnette. Castiel se leva rapidement et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. Dean lui sourit et Castiel resta stoïque , le regardant bêtement.

- Salut Castiel!

Dean enleva son écharpe et prit place sur la banquette. Castiel opina de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu et se rassit à sa place en face du Winchester.

- Bonjour Dean , merci d'être venu...

- Je suis content que tu aies appelé... sourit-il

Castiel ne sut pas il se mit à rougir ,peut être était-ce le petit sourire en coin qui ne quittait pas son visage ou les yeux d'un vert incroyable qui le jaugeait. Il baissa rapidement la tête pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Il releva seulement la tête lorsque une serveuse du nom de Maddy.

- Bonjour Messieurs , vous avez fait votre choix?

Elle sortit son bloc note et son bic , prête à noter. Elle le regarda tous les deux , attendant leurs réponses.

- Je prendrais un café.. répondit rapidement Dean.

La femme lui sourit avant de noter. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le petit brun. Castiel se racla la gorge avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

- Pareil pour moi..

- D'accord je vous apporte cela de suite..

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec leurs tasses de café. Dean prit une gorgée avant de le regarder.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens Cas?

- Cas? demanda-t-il gêné

- Désolé.. J'ai la manie de donner des surnoms...

- C'est pas grave... C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude...

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens Cas?

Il eut envie de répondre " Pas grand chose" mais il se retient.

- Je travaille dans une supérette... Et toi?

- J'ai un boulot de mécano dans le garage de mon oncle.. Tu travailles dans une supérette mais comment ca se fait? posa-t-il étonné

- Et bien je n'ai pas continué mes études alors...

- Tu avais des supers bonnes notes à l'école , tu as même failli être major de la promo...

- Je n'avais plus la motivation d'étudier donc...

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait la perdre? dit-il en touillant dans sa tasse

- C'est personnel.. dit-il rapidement

Dean fronça les sourcils face à sa réponse hâtive.

- Excuse moi...

- Pas de soucis Castiel..Et sinon ta vie personnelle ca va?

- Je... Je suis seul

Il était absolument seul , sa famille ne lui parlait plus et il n'avait pas d'amis. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait poussé à appelé Dean. Il manquait cruellement de compagnies depuis deux ans. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude d'être entouré de beaucoup de monde , se retrouvait désespérément seul.

- Tu es pas du genre social hein? ria-t-il doucement

- Pas vraiment en effet , je me sens pas à l'aise avec les gens...Et toi Dean, tu es toujours avec Lisa?

- Oh non c'est terminé depuis longtemps.. Elle est partie à Harvard et moi je suis resté ici , on s'est séparés de communs accords...

- Je suis désolé Dean...

- C'est rien t'inquiète , ça fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page et puis j'ai quelqu'un maintenant...

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Elle s'appelle Cassie.. On est ensemble depuis 1 an mais c'est pas le bonheur fou tous le temps... On se dispute souvent..

- Pourquoi?

- On a deux forts caractères...Et puis on a pas mal de différences donc c'est pas toujours facile tous les jours mais bon , il y aussi des bons moments...

- Tant que tu es heureux Dean , c'est le plus important...

- Et toi tu l'es?

- Je...

Castiel était tenté de mentir et de dire que tout allait bien mais il était un pitre menteur. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille ne croyait pas en ces accusations. Il n'avait jamais su mentir et il était pratiquement sur que Dean le verrait.

- Non mais je veux pas en parler...

- D'accord pas de soucis.. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je suis la si tu veux en parler...

- Pourquoi tu fais cela Dean? demanda-t-il subitement

- Je...

Dean semblait mal a l'aise tout d'un coup.

- Tu sais je me suis toujours soucié pour toi.. On avait cours de philo ensemble et des fois je t'observais... Je voyais que tu n'étais pas bien mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de venir vers toi... Je t'ai aidé à distance mais je t'ai jamais vraiment parlé et je m'en veux.. avoua-t-il

- Je... C'était toi qui a demandé aux gars de ton équipe de plus me frapper?

- Euh ouais c'était moi.. Je savais ce qu'il te faisait subir et je te voyais déjà mal comme cela ... J'étais leur capitaine alors ils m'ont écoutes...

- Merci Dean...

Et pour la première depuis le repas et même depuis plusieurs années , il sourit. Le mécanicien lui sourit en retard et ils continuèrent a papoter pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne savait pas quel heure il était mais il faisait nuit. Dean lui proposa gentiment de le reconduire et il accepta, il avait toujours peur de se balader dans le quartier la nuit.

Dean le ramena devant son building et il sortit.

- Tu m'appelles quand tu veux , du jour comme de la nuit ok?

- D'ac.. D'accord merci Dean..

- Pas de quoi... A bientôt!

Castiel lui fit un signe de la main et Dean démarra. Castiel sortit ses clés et rentra dans l'immeuble. Castiel ne remarqua pas même pas qu'il s'endormit rapidement cette nuit-là.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel se détériorait de plus en plus. Il ne mangeait pratiquement plus et restait la plupart du temps cloîtré dans sa chambre , couché sur le lit les yeux rivés sur les saisons qui défilaient. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même et restait un moins de mois il fêterait son anniversaire et contrairement au 15 premier , il ne réjouissait pas.

Il se demandait quand sa pénitence s'arrêterait , il n'avait que 15 et il rêvait que cette vie cesse. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu insignifiant de toute sa vie , il n'était plus que spectateur de sa vie et il ne contrôlait rien.

A bout de force , il n'arrivait même plus à se lever quelques fois et le pire était lorsque Eagle le rejoignait. Il ne s'arrêtait pas au fait de son corps amaigri et se déchaînait sur lui plusieurs soirs pas semaine.

Aujourd'hui on était dimanche , la journée où ses frères organisaient un match de base ball dans le jardin. Lui si enthousiaste à l'époque , le premier à se trouver sur le terrain la batte en main , restait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus envie de rien et au fond de lui espérait être libéré.

Ils entendaient ses aînés dans le jardin en train de rire et de profiter de cette après midi ensoleillée. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers , quelqu'un était en train de monter.

Il ne bougea pas et ne se retourna pas. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte , malheureusement il avait appris a reconnaitre son odeur. Les effluves de ce parfum qu'il sentait quand son beau père s'excitait sur lui contre son gré. Il sentit un creux se former derrière lui sur son matelas. ll se crispa quand son beau père glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ce geste que sa mère lui faisait pour le border était maintenant devenu un geste de torture pour lui. Il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il subissait depuis des mois , tout ce qu'il vivait. Ce grand secret qu'il terrait au plus profond de lui.

Mark se pencha vers lui et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il aspira son odeur et Castiel ferma les yeux dégoûtes.

- Tu manques à tous le monde en bas Castiel... Et si tu venais nous rejoindre...

Castiel ne répondit pas et garda les yeux rivés sur sa fenêtre.

- A moins que tu aie envie de t'amuser un peu avant de descendre.

Castiel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque la main de son bourreau descendit lentement en direction de son pantalon. Elle se faufilait doucement et se frayait un passage.

Lorsque tout d'un coup , il arrêta son geste et sortit sa main de son jeans. Castiel souffla de soulagement alors que Eagle se relevait et posait sa main sur son épaule.

- Cassie tu... Oh Mark qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Castiel sentit un petit sourire prendre forme sur son visage, mais il disparut bien vite. Balthazar son frère venait d'entrer dans la pièce et son beau père se confondait dans ses explications.

- Et bien je... Je venais voir si Castiel allait bien , il n'est pas sorti depuis ce matin...

- Ah d'accord..

Castiel eut envie d'hurler quand son frère ne fit qu'acquiescer face à la réponse de son beau père.

- Bon ben je vous laisse les garçons...

Il ébouriffa innocemment les cheveux de Castiel.

- N'hésite pas a nous rejoindre Castiel...

Il quitta ensuite la pièce. Castiel sentit son frère s'installer sur son lit. Il se détesté lorsqu'il sursauta quand son frère le toucha au bras. Le contact s'arrêta rapidement et Castiel put voir le visage de son frère à coté du sien.

- Cassie , on t'attends pour jouer? Tu viens?

Castiel resta silencieux. Il eut même peur d'avoir oublié comment parler pendant quelques instants.

- S'il te plait Castiel , ça fait des mois que tu ne fais plus rien.. Maman et les autres s'inquiètent... Viens jouer ca te fera du bien...

- Non! répondit-il sans appel

Castiel put voir son regard déçu dans le reflet dans la vitre.

- Comme tu veux... Si tu changes d'avis tu sais ou nous trouver..

Castiel le vit se lever et quitter la pièce non sans un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il fut sur que son frère était loin, il pleura...

* * *

><p><strong><em> Alors que pensez vous de cette suite?<em>**

**_Elle peut bouleverser moi elle me bouleverse quand je l'écris.._**

**_A bientot!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello !_**

**_Me voila avec la suite , merci à ceux et celles qui commentent et aux lectrices silencieuses. Je suis soulagée de voir que cette histoire vous plait malgré son coté sombre.._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p>Castiel se sentait moins seul depuis qu'il avait revu Dean. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris un café , Dean et Castiel passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Dean était très présent et il était rare qu'ils ne se téléphonent pas au moins une fois par jour.<p>

Castiel ne lui dirait pas mais entendre sa voix le rassurait. Lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar par exemple , il l'appelait systématiquement. Dean lui parlait de sa journée , lui racontait un peu sa vie et Castiel l'écoutait silencieux.

Aujourd'hui Dean avait proposé de se manger une pizza devant la télé. Castiel avait tout de suite accepté et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Dean apporte la 4 fromage.

Castiel avait pris énormément de temps pour choisir sa tenue. Il était resté au moins une heure devant son armoire. Il avait enfilé une dizaine de chemise avant de jeter son dévolu sur la bleue ciel. Il s'était brossé trois fois les dents et avait tenté de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux mais ces derniers n'en firent qu'à leurs têtes et se dressèrent sur sa tête.

Il les secoua et les laissa sauvage , il était impossible de les dompter. Il était stressé , c'était la première fois ,depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans ces lieux il y a deux ans, qu'il invitait quelqu'un chez lui. Il savait que le mécano ne jugerait pas l'endroit , venant pour sa présence. Et pourtant il avait rangé tout de fond en comble , il avait fait les poussières , bien nettoyé chaque pièce.

Il avait été cherché un pack de bière , les préférées de Dean. Et maintenant que ce dernier allait arriver et qu'il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit , il était nerveux. Il était assis dans le divan , il regardait défiler les minutes.

Dean devrait être là d'ici 10 minutes. Il se leva et rangea deux trois petites bricoles qu'il avait laissé trainer. Il sursauta lorsqu'on sonna , il regarda dans le judas et ouvrit rapidement quand il vit le brun.

Dean était sur le pas de la porte , le carton de pizza en main. Castiel sentit son coeur faire une chambardée lorsque le mécanicien lui lança un sourire , des petits papillons prenaient leurs envols alors qu'il le faisait entrer.

- Comment ca va Cas?

- Ca va bien et toi Dean? posa-t-il en fermant la porte

- On fait aller...

Il débarrassa son manteau et le mit sur le haut du divan. Il posa la pizza sur la table basse et se tourna vers son hôte. Il sifflota en regardant Castiel.

- Quel classe Cas , tu t'es fait beau pour moi.. ria-t-il

Castiel ne répondit pas , trop gêné. Il rougit quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et demander s'il voulait a boire.

- Oh je veux bien oui..

- Bière ou coca?

Il savait déjà la réponse , ayant tout prévu.

- Une bière s'il te plait

Castiel se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit deux bières. Il les décapsula rapidement et rejoignit Dean dans le salon. Le Winchester avait déja pris dans le salon et coupait tranquillement la pizza. Castiel lui tendit sa bouteille et prit place à ses cotés.

- Des despé! C'est mes préférés... s'extasia-t-il

- Je sais.. ne put-il retenir

Dean lui sourit avant de secouer la tête tristement.

- Dean , tout va bien?

- Ouais ca va Cas... C'est juste que tu me connais seulement depuis quelques semaines et tu connais ma bière préféré alors que Cassie l'ignore... fit-il remarquer

- Oh... Ca ne va pas vous deux?

- On se dispute sans arrêt... Enfin , on va gâcher notre soirée hein...Alors ce film qu'est ce que tu as choisi?

- Euh je.. Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix... Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment niveau cinéma.. Je me suis dit que tu pouvais choisir...

- Oh tu pourrais le regretter mon pote... Mon frère dit que j'ai vraiment des goûts de merde...

- Je ne trouve pas Dean...

- Tu ne diras plus cela quand tu auras vu mon film préféré... ricana-t-il doucement

- Je suis sûr de l'aimer Dean.. confirma-t-il

- Ok allons-y.. Je vais te faire regarder le Seigneur Des Anneaux Cas.. Ce film est le meilleur de notre siècle..

Castiel aquiesca tandis que Dean louait le film et l'enclencha. Dean prit une part de pizza , il dut la soulever jusqu'au dessus de sa tête pour que la ligne de fromage se brise , ce qui fit énormément rire Castiel.

Les deux hommes , quand le premier film fut fini , enchaînèrent le deuxième devant l'enthousiasme de Castiel pour le premier. Dean ne vit pas l'heure passer et il était une heure du matin lorsqu'il le deuxième volet toucha à sa fin.

- Oh merde il faut que je rentre... Désolé de partir comme un voleur mais je dois vraiment y aller..

- D'accord Dean..

Castiel tendit son manteau au mécanicien. Il l'enfila rapidement et salua le caissier.

- A demain Cas merci pour cette soirée..

- Merci à toi d'être venu..

Ils se sourirent avant que le Winchester prenne l'ascenseur. Castiel rangea le salon avant d'aller se coucher.

Il lui arrivait rarement de repenser à l'époque ou tout se déroulait encore bien , ou il se sentait vivant. Alors qu'il était couché dans son lit , il se souvint de l'époque où il jouait au football avec Gabriel dans le jardin et que son ainé , qui était pourtant plus fort que lui , le laissait marquer quelques fois. Quand Balthazar et lui jouaient aux cow-boys et aux indiens dans la maison. Arpentant les étages à la recherche des ennemis , riant de joie en les mettant à terre.

Quand Michel le prenait sur ces épaules et qu'il tendait les bras en faisant l'avion , le vent fouettant ses cheveux , se sentant libre. Ou bien les compétitions avec Raphael pour savoir qui allait le plus haut sur la balançoire.

Cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps , son innocence de jeune garçon étant volée par Eagle. Et pourtant pour la première fois depuis longtemps , il sourit en se remémorant ses souvenirs. La présence de Dean y était peut être pour quelque chose..

Il s'endormit serein cette nuit-là et pourtant ces cauchemars ne lui laissèrent pas de répits... Il se réveilla en sursaut , le sourire de Mark encore marqué dans son esprit..

* * *

><p><em><strong> Pas de scènes choquantes dans ce chapitre... <strong>_

_**Castiel commençe a reprendre espoir en la vie... malgré qu'Eagle est toujours une ombre qui plane..**_

_**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre?**_

_**A bientot!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi!_**

**_! ATTENTION SCENE CHOQUANTE !_**

**_Bonne lecture a vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour m'encourager a continuer :D!_**

* * *

><p>Dean se dépêcha de rentrer. Il avait promis a Cassie de ne pas rentrer tard. La métisse lui avait fait une scène le jour même. Elle lui reprochait d'être souvent absent et de passer plus de temps avec Castiel qu'avec elle.<p>

Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ses remarques et les ignorait la plupart du temps. Cassie avait toujours été très possessive et jalouse. Au début, il avait trouvé cela mignon mais au bout de 9 mois de relation , cela devenait lourd et épuisant.

Tout s'était aggravé lorsqu'il lui avait menti il y a quelques jours. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait rendre visite à Sam alors qu'il passait en fait la soirée avec Castiel. Ils avaient été voir une comédie et ils avaient passés une magnifique moment. Les deux hommes avaient été hilare durant toute la séance et les jeunes hommes avaient eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre leurs esprits.

Le mécano avait insisté pour lui offrir un repas au dîner du coin. C'est là que Cassie les avait surpris, le brun ne sut jamais comment sa petite amie avait fait pour les retrouver.

Elle était entrée comme une furie à l'intérieur , faisant tinter furieusement la petit cloche. Il ne l'avait pas vu de suite , étant perdu dans le regard de Castiel. Il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient la capacité de communiquer par le contact des yeux et ils en abusaient souvent.

Il était donc en plein échange de regard avec Castiel lorsque Castiel perdit son sourire lentement. Dean le questionnait du regard lorsque Cassie se fit remarquer.

- Je te dérange peut être? dit-elle énervée.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Castiel , le caissier baissa rapidement la tête. Dean suivit l'échange et sentit la rage monter en lui. Il n'avait plus vu ce regard dépité depuis quelques heures et voila qu'elle fichait tout en l'air en une seconde.

- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici!? Tu m'as suivi! s'énerva-t-il

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question!

Ils s'étaient alors mis à s'engueuler dans le restaurant. Cassie était sortie comme une folle, manquant de casser la vitre de la porte. Dean s'était grandement excuser auprès de Castiel avant de payer l'addition et suivre la jeune depuis cette esclandre , le prénom Castiel ressortait à chaque dispute.

Le mécano souffla en ouvrant délicatement la porte de son appartement. Quand il fut à l'intérieur , il posa sa main sur la porte pour ne pas qu'elle claque lorsqu'il la referma. Il sursauta lorsque la lumière s'ouvrit brusquement. Quand il se retourna , il fit face à une Cassie en colère.

- Tu ne rentrerais pas tard soit disant..

- Commence pas à me chercher.. prévint-il en défaisant sa veste.

- Tu étais ou? posa-t-elle

- Ou je veux.. Tu es pas ma mère!

- Non mais j'ai droit de savoir , c'est une question de respect. On est ensemble je te signale! s'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est pas pour cela que j'ai des comptes à te rendre!

- Tu étais encore avec ton pédé de Castiel c'est ça!?

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à aller dans la chambre à coucher , il se retourna brusquement le regard noir.

- Parle pas de lui comme ça! cria-t-il.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité! Tu vois pas clair dans son jeu mais moi si! Ce mec veut t'arracher à moi et je le laisserais pas faire...

- Tu y arrives bien toute seule rassure toi! se fâcha-t-il. Et puis tu débites que des conneries , tu le connais pas! Il y a pas plus innocent que Cas! cria-t-il

- J'ai vu comment il te regardait Dean! Et son regard est loin d'être innocent!

- Tu ne dis que des conneries! cracha-t-il

- Ton meilleur ami est gay et il te veut dans son pieu! Non mais attends peut être qu'en fait tu aimes bien te la prendre dans le cul! C'est pour ça que tu me baises plus! lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

- Je te faisais l'amour et ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus entre nous.. Si il y en jamais eu! Prends tes affaires et dégage! hurla-t-il.

Elle le regarda choquée. Des larmes perlèrent ses paupières mais étant trop fière elle les retint. Elle prit son sac et fourra ses affaires dedans avec brusquerie. Elle prit sa veste et l'enfila rapidement , elle sortit non sans jeter un dernier regard à Dean.

Le Winchester ne la regarda pas partir , il partit prendre une douche et se coucha.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Castiel avait congé aujourd'hui. Il s'était couché presque tout de suite après que Dean soit parti. Il avait attendu que ce dernier lui envoit un message pour dire qu'il était bien arrivé avant de fermer les yeux.

Il avait encore passé une magnifique soirée en sa compagnie. Et plus il passait du temps avec lui , mieux il sentait. Bien sur ce n'était qu'une question d'heures , ces vieux démons refaisant souvent surface durant son sommeil.

Mais grâce à Dean il avait plus facile de les gérer. Il avait de moins en moins de crise de panique et quand cela arrivait il se calmait en pensant à son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Dean ne le voit jamais lors d'une crise de panique.

Il serait alors contraint de tout lui dire et il n'était pas sur de le vouloir. Et si Dean le laissait tomber après qu'il lui ait dit? Et s'il ne voulait plus être son ami après cela? Castiel savait très bien qu'il n'y survivrait pas , Dean était la seule chose qui le permettait de garder pied... Il ne pendrait pas ce risque!

Il sourit quand il se réveilla le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil , il pouvait parfaitement profiter de sa journée de congé. Le dimanche est vraiment un jour béni.

Il prit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un message.

_" Hey Cas, désolé d'être parti brusquement hier... Je sais que tu es en congé aujourd'hui et vu que moi aussi.. Je me demandais si cela t'intéressait de passer la journée avec moi.. Bobby m'a accordé un jour de repos et j'aime pas rester cloitré chez moi.. On pourrait se regarder des films , passer du bon temps ensemble.. Enfin si ca te dit? Je voudrais pas m'imposer.. Tiens moi au courant! : )"_

Castiel prit rapidement son téléphone pour lui répondre.

-_ "Hello Dean , ne t'inquiète pas pour hier : ). Je serais vraiment ravi de passer la journée avec toi.. Et tu ne me déranges absolument pas.. Donc si tu veux encore de moi et bien je suis d'accord."_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- _" Pourquoi est ce que je ne voudrais plus de toi imbécile? :). D'accord j'arrive tout de suite!" _

Castiel fut étonné d'entendre toquer 5 minutes après. Il regarda pas le judas et vit Dean de l'autre coté de la porte. Il dut lancer un regard étonné car Dean se confondit en explications.

- Et ben en fait ... j'étais tout prêt et je...

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Bon ok j'étais en bas.. avoua-t-il.

Castiel sourit légèrement avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Dean prit tout de suite ses aises , il jeta sa veste sur le divan et partit se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Il les décapsula et en tendit une à son hôte.

Castiel l'accepta et le mécano prit place à coté de lui sur le divan.

- Alors Cas , que veux tu faire aujourd'hui? dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas Dean et toi?

- Et bien je pensais..

Alors qu'il allait proposer d'aller se promener , il se retourna brusquement. Il se leva rapidement et se mit à la fenêtre.

- Putain Cas , il neige alors qu'on est en Janvier! Viens voir!

Castiel se leva lentement et rejoignit Dean. Le brun avait la tête de gamin de 5 ans , les yeux émerveillés face à cette vision de blanc. Castiel l'observa quelques instants , ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean était indescriptible.

Bien sur il savait que le Winchester ne l'aimerait jamais de cette manière mais il s'en fichait car Dean était à ses cotés. Il avait la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie! Dean ne saurait sans doute jamais combien il était important dans sa situation..

Parfois ca le rendait triste de savoir qu'il était amoureux d'un hétéro pur et dur. Et aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours ressenti cela pour lui. Lors de son enfer , Dean était la petit lueur au fond du gouffre... Il n'en n'avait jamais eu conscience mais il l'avait énormément aider.. Sans Dean il se serait sans doute donner la mort.

Il revint peu à peu à la réalité. Dean lui sourit et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

- On y va? demanda-t-il d'une voix excitée.

Castiel hocha de la tête. Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps , il enfila son manteau et lança celui de Castiel. Le caissier l'attrapa au vol et le mit. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent l'ascenseur. Dean se précipita dehors et marcha jusque dans la petite parcelle de terre devant l'immeuble.

- De la neige en Janvier , c'est du jamais vu! ria-t-il.

Il se retourna quand il ne reçut pas de réponses. Castiel avait la tête penchée en arrière les yeux clos. Dean s'approcha doucement de son ami.

- Cas , ca va?

Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

- Oui Dean , cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus senti comme cela.. répondit-il en le sondant du regard.

- C'est que de la neige Cas..dit-il un peu gêné.

- Non Dean c'est bien plus que cela.. Merci d'être là Dean!

- Pas de quoi buddy!

Dean lui sourit avant de courir et de se laisser glisser sur le trottoir. Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois avant de s'étaler de toute sa longueur , il se retrouva la tête dans une motte de terre.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rigole et s'esclaffa. Dean se releva rapidement , il fit une petite moue vexée avant de rire avec lui. Alors que Castiel reprenait son calme il reçut une boule de neige sur le cou , il cria de surprise lorsqu'elle se mit a descendre le long de sa peau.

Il s'abaissa ensuite et bombarde le jeune homme de boules de neige. L'après-midi se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur , ils remontèrent quand ils eurent froids. Ils prirent une douche rapide et Castiel passa des vêtements secs au jeune mécano.

- Bon Cas , vu que je me suis un peu incrusté chez toi c'est moi qui cuisine. Tout ce que tu as faire c'est rester tranquille ok?

- Euh.. Dean je n'ai pas grand chose dans mon frigo..

- Je sais Cas , je l'avais vu l'autre fois. T'inquiète pas pour cela j'ai tout prévu.. dit-il en montrant un sachet plastique. Je vais te faire la merveilleuse pizza de ma mère.. Elle surpasse toutes les pizzas que tu as pu goûté dans ta vie..

- Que ça? questionna-t-il

- Ouais , tu verras. Allez ouste sors de la cuisine. Va lire un bouquin , regarder la tv, ... Fais ce que tu veux mais je veux pas te voir traîner ici..

Il poussa gentiment le Novak en dehors de la cuisine. Castiel se retrouva donc dans son salon en quête d'une occupation. Il prit l'un des livres qu'il avait commencé , il se remit à sa lecture.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment mais il finit par s'endormir , sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Une chose est sure , s'il en avait eu conscience il ne se serait pas laissé emporter par le sommeil en sachant que son ami était la.

Il se revit le lendemain de ses 16 ans. Sa famille avait organisé la veille , une fête en son honneur. Sa mère s'était cassé la tête pour faire des bons petits plats et l'énorme gâteau en chocolat. Elle avait été déçue en voyant le même regard vide et sans entrain de son plus jeune fils.

Il errait dans la maison , voguant dans les pièces. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé dans la cuisine , alors qu'elle ramenait les assiettes sales.

- Castiel? l'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle silencieux. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous ces yeux , son teint était blanc comme un linge et son regard était vide de vie.

- Mon ange , que t'arrive-t-il? Je ne te reconnais plus...

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il s'y appuya. Il la prit dans ses bras , elle le sentit trembler contre elle. Elle lui frotta le dos et le repoussa délicatement de l'étreinte.

- Je t'aime tellement maman.. dit-il en pleurant.

- Moi aussi mon coeur.. Dis moi ce qui se passe.. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..

Elle le regarda avec tendresse , il prit ses mains et joua avec ses doigts.

- Mark... Il...

Alors qu'il allait lui révéler ce qu'il subissait , il fut coupé dans son aveu. Eagle débarqua dans la pièce, avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous voilà! Je vous cherchais partout..

Castiel baissa rapidement le regard , pris la main dans le sac par son tortionnaire. Il vit sa mère donner un petit bisou à son mari avant que ce dernier la guide vers l'extérieur.

Au soir , il se coucha avec la peur au ventre. Il savait très bien qu'Eagle avait entendu ce qu'il avait tout dire à sa mère et il le payerait cher ce soir. Il se mit a pleurer et a trembler lorsqu'il reconnut les pas de l'homme d'affaires dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Encore assis dans son lit , Castiel se leva et le supplia de le laisser tranquille. Il se confondit en excuses tout en paniquant. Mark le prit par les épaules et le poussa sur le lit.

- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme cela! Tu n'es rien Castiel! Rien d'autres qu'un petit gamin de merde sans importance! Aucune fille ne voudra jamais de toi! Mais tu sais ce qu'il me fait le plus bander , c'est de savoir ce que j'ai fait de toi.. Un pauvre petit mec qui aime la queue... C'est tout ce que tu es..

- Je t'en supplie Mark , arrête! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Ta mère te croira jamais! Personne t'écoutera! Tu es qu'une petite putain! cracha-t-il.

- Non! Laisse moi!

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois , il se débattait furieusement alors qu'Eagle se mettait sur lui. Il battait des bras et des jambes et Eagle eut du mal à le maîtriser. Il réussit à lui bloquer les bras et à les attacher aux barreaux.

Castiel était épuisé , avec le peu qu'il mangeait , ses forces étaient amoindries. Et Eagle ricana lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent a bout de forces.

- Tu m'excites quant tu te débat comme cela.. Mais je serais toujours plus fort que toi Castiel..

Castiel était effrayé. Le regard de son beau père avait une autre lueur ce soir , différentes de celles qu'il avait déjà eu. Castiel commença a paniquer en voyant un sourire mauvais prendre forme sur le visage de l'homme d'affaires.

- Je vais te prouver que tu ne vaux rien Castiel... Je suis supérieur à toi et je le serais toujours..

Castiel commença à haleter. Eagle sortit un tube de sa poche , il l'agita devant le regard apeuré du jeune homme. Castiel sentit ses larmes redoubles lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il tentait de détacher ses bras de la tête de lit mais son violeur avait bien serré les nœuds.

- Pitié.. gémit-il.

- Tes supplications ne changeront rien! Ce soir est un grand soir pour toi! Tu vas connaitre quelque chose de nouveau.. ria-t-il

Il abaissa d'un seul coup le pantalon du petit brun et détacha le sien. L'adolescent tentait de bouger les jambes mais le poids de son beau père lui en empêchait.

- Je sais que tu vas aimer!

Il sentit les doigts de Mark entrer dans son intimité sans plus des préambules. Il se crispa tellement la douleur était intense. Les doigts sortirent aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Mark prit un morceau de tissu et lui fourra dans la bouche , il le fixa ensuite avec de l'adhésif.

Castiel pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps mais rien ne perturbait l'homme. Castiel étouffa un cri lorsque Eagle le pénétra d'une poussée. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

L'homme d'affaires accéléra la cadence sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il engendrait chez le brun. Il finit par jouir dans le corps du Novak. Eagle ricana avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se rhabilla avant de détacher le brun et de le laisser complètement nu.. Castiel tremblota et remonta son pantalon.

- Cas? Cas?

Castiel se réveilla brusquement. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et sa respiration était laborieuse. Il releva son regard perdu vers le mécano. Ce dernier avait le regard inquiet.

- Tu... Tu t'es mis à crier.. Et tu suppliais un Mark d'arrêter.. répondit-il gênée

Castiel sentit son monde s'effondrer. Alors que Dean le regardait , les yeux remplis de questionnements.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Malgré la scène choquante..<em>**

**_A bientot! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour : D_**

**_Merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs silencieux :D_**

**_Désolé pour l'attente..._**

**_Place à la suite, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p>Castiel sentit des larmes border ses yeux. Il sentit sa respiration devenir haletante , il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses poumons lui brûlaient et sa respiration devenait laborieuse.<p>

Il entendit la voix de Dean au loin mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se leva précipitamment , espérant se réfugier dans la salle de bain avant que Dean ne le fuit. Il paniqua encore plus lorsque Dean lui prit le bras. Il gémit et une crise de larmes se déclencha. Il tomba par terre et sa vision se brouillait doucement.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel , pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui? Il voulait simplement que Dean le voit comme quelqu'un de normal. Et maintenant il ne voudra plus de lui et le laissera seul..

Il voyait les lèvres de Dean bouger , son regard très inquiet porté sur lui. Mais c'est comme s'il était dans une bulle isolé de tout , il avait la vision mais pas le son. Il se sentit chuter et pourtant il ne toucha pas le sol.

Il sentit les mains de Dean s'activer sur lui. Sa tête reposait à présent contre l'épaule du Winchester , son odeur l'entourant. Il ferma les yeux et résista contre le sommeil pour ensuite perdre conscience , les mains de Dean se baladant dans ses cheveux.

Il se réveilla doucement , il papillonna des yeux. Mais que faisait-il dans son lit? La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était qu'il lisait un livre dans le salon , alors que Dean était occupé dans le...

Tout lui revint en flash , son cauchemar... Dean qui le réveille... Dean qui sait... Lui qui panique...

Il regarde partout dans la pièce mais aucune trace de Dean.. Et aucun bruit dans l'appartement... Dean est parti , l'a abandonné... Il se sent mal et il pleure.. Il n'a jamais pleuré aussi fort malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu.. Il sent un énorme gouffre se creuser dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber sur son coussin et se met en boule , comme pour se protéger de la douleur.

Il met ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferme les yeux aussi fort que possible. Il veut arrêter de souffrir , pourquoi est ce que tous le monde l'abandonne!

Il n'entend pas la porte d'entrer se refermer et des clés être jetées sur la table du salon. Il n'entends pas Dean enlever ses chaussures et ouvrir la porte doucement. Le mécano l'interpelle en entendant ses sanglots mais le caissier est renfermé sur lui même.

Dean s'approche doucement du brun et l'appelle mais il n'entend pas. Il monte sur le lit et pose sa main sur son épaule tout en le rassurant.

- Cas? C'est Dean..

Il sait que le brun est sorti de sa léthargie , et pourtant il le regarde mais c'est comme s'il ne le voyait pas encore.

- Cas.. C'est Dean. répète-t-il

Castiel avale ses larmes et continue d'observer son ami. Il fait les gros yeux et si c'était une hallucination..

- Dean? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est moi Cas..

Castiel lui saute dans les bras et le serre très fort. Dean l'accueille sans se plaindre , il sait très bien que son ami n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est perdu entre deux mondes et il est le seul a pouvoir le garder avec lui alors il ne dit rien et lui frotte le dos.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent comme cela. Mais au bout de quelques temps , il s'éloigne et lui parle d'une voix rassurante.

- Cas.. J'ai été à la pharmacie et je t'ai pris des médocs..

Il se lève mais Castiel panique et le rattrape en lui prenant la main.

- Je m'en vais pas Cas.. Je vais juste dans le salon.. rassure-t-il

Castiel hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le lit , observant de la porte chaque fait et geste du mécanicien. Dean revient avec un sachet dans les mains et en sort deux boites. Il explique mot pour mot ce qu'il doit faire et va vite chercher un verre d'eau. Castiel s'éxécute et les avale d'une traite.

Castiel lui rend le verre d'eau et regarde un tableau sur le mur. Le temps que Dean se retourne vers lui , il voit que son compagnon s'est encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le brusque pas et attend , Castiel revint à lui doucement.

- Cas.. On doit parler de ce qui t'ait arrivé tout à l'heure..

Castiel hoche négativement la tête et lance un regard suppliant au jeune homme.

- Tu en as besoin Cas.. Et puis je t'avouerais que je me pose pleins de questions maintenant..

- Je ne veux pas! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je peux t'aider Cas , parle moi!

- Non! s'énerve-t-il

Il se lève du lit et fait les cents pas dans la chambre. Il ne cesse de murmurer qu'il ne veut pas.. Dean le voit sortir son collier d'en dessous son t-shirt , le caissier se met a triturer une croix en or blanc entre ces doigts.

- Cas , je veux pas te brusquer mais tu dois pas garder cela pour toi..

- Je veux pas! crie-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi? crie-t-il à son tour.

- Parce que tu m'abandonneras comme tous les autres! hurle-t-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Quoi? Mais Cas pourquoi est ce que je ferais cela...

- Parce qu'ils le font tous.. Ils disent qu'ils sont la pour m'écouter mais quand ils savent ils me fuient comme la peste..

- Je suis pas comme tout ces gens Cas.. Je t'ai pas aidé quand on était jeunes et je compte bien le faire maintenant.. Rien ne pourrait me faire fuir...

Castiel arrête sa marche et s'écroule sur le lit , Dean vint devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Parle moi Cas!

- Promets le moi!

- Je te le promets Cas.. Je partirais pas..

Castiel acquiesce pour montrer qu'il a bien entendu. Il prend la main de Dean dans la sienne et se met à jouer avec ces doigts. Il ne peut pas affronter le regard de Dean , il a trop peur de voir dans ces yeux le dégoût , la colère.. Il ne supporterait pas!

Il prend une grande inspiration et serra la main du mécano. Il se sent un peu courageux quand Dean émet une pression sur sa main pour l'encourager.

- Mark.. Mon beau père... Il m'a violé pendant deux ans... finit-il par lâcher.

Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux , il relève le regard. Il voit d'abord de l'étonnement puis de la colère prendre place sur le visage du Winchester. Il lui lâche la main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Dean s'enfonce dans un silence. Castiel le regarde droit dans les yeux et il sent son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Dean détourne le regard. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.. Ca y est Castiel l'a perdu..

- Dean? l'interpelle-t-il.

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse de son ami. Dean se lève doucement , seul ces genoux qui craquent cassent le silence pesant de la pièce. Il se passe la main sur le visage et lui tourne le dos. Castiel voit le corps de son ami se mettre à trembler. Ces poings se serrent, il déborde de colère.

- Dean je t'en prie .. Dis quelque chose.. gémit Castiel.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Alors a votre avis comment Dean va-t-il réagir?<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey !_**

**_Tout d'abord je tiens a vous remerciez pour vos reviews : )_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

><p>Castiel sent des larmes déborder de ces paupières et il pleure. Dean reste silencieux et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Castiel sursaute quand Dean attrape sa lampe de chevet et la lance contre le mur.<p>

- Dean? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Putain ou il est? Je vais lui démonter sa gueule.. hurla-t-il.

Castiel se lève rapidement , il voit tellement de colère dans le regard de son ami qu'il prend peur.

- Dis moi ou il est Cas! se fâche-t-il.a l

- Non.. parvint-il a dire.

- Pourquoi il le mérite! Et moi comme un con j'ai pas su t'aider!

- Je ne te le dirais pas... Parce qu'il te fera du mal... Eagle est très puissant Dean... Et je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de lui faire un procès c'est perdu d'avance...

- Tu es la victime Cas!

- C'est sa parole contre la mienne Dean.. C'est soit la parole de l'un des plus grands investisseurs des Amériques ou bien le petit caissier... Tu penses qu'ils vont croire qui...

Castiel s'écroule sur son lit , complètement épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

- Je suis tellement fatigué Dean , de subir cela tout seul.. dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Cette phrase à le don de calmer le mécanicien. Il s'accroupit face à son ami comme il l'a fait il y a quelques instants. Il enlève une mèche qui lui barre le front et ne se rend même pas compte à quels points ce geste peut être intime.

- Tu es pas seul Cas.. Je suis la pour toi et je ferais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs je vais t'aider et te soutenir..

- Merci Dean répondit-il ému.

- Allez viens on va boire un verre d'eau et on va parler..

- Dean..

- Si , j'ai dit que je t'abandonnerais pas et je compte bien tout entendre même si j'ai vraiment envie de tuer ce bâtard de mes propres mains..

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réflexion. Dean lui tend la main et Castiel la prend sans hésiter. Le Winchester prend deux verres et leur serrent de l'eau pendant que Castiel s'installe sur le tabouret en face. Dean dépose le verre de son ami et attend silencieux. Il ne veut pas le brusquer et veut que le caissier vienne à lui. Castiel prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Cela à commencé à mes 15 ans... Il est venu un soir dans ma chambre et m'a plaqué sur le lit... Je me suis débattu et je criais mais il était tellement fort.. Il s'est mis sur moi et m'a déshabillé , il a commencé à se masturber et a me faire la même chose...dit-il d'une petite voix.

Dean a le cœur qui se serre. Castiel quand à lui joue avec les gouttes de son verre d'eau, la tête baissée . Il est comme dans un autre univers , Dean a peur qu'il s'égare et qu'il soit inaccessible alors il fait la seule chose qu'il lui vient à l'esprit. Il lui prend la main et lui donne une petite pression. Dean souffle de soulagement quand son ami réagit et se décrispe.

- Il peut plus te faire de mal Cas.. encourage Dean.

Castiel hoche la tête et enserre la main de Dean dans la sienne.

- Je me suis tellement senti sale et honteux , j'ai... J'ai joui pour la première fois de ma vie et c'était avec lui... se brise-t-il.

- Cas c'est pas..

- J'ai ressenti du plaisir Dean alors que je le voulais pas... Je... pleure-t-il.

- Il est normal d'éprouver du plaisir quand on te touche Cas... Ton corps n'a pas su faire la différence entre du plaisir consenti ou non...

- Je suis un monstre... crie-t-il.

- Hey je t'interdis de dire ca!

Il fait le tour du comptoir et prend son ami dans ses bras. Castiel l'enlace et le rapproche de lui. Dean tapote son dos , il sait très bien que Castiel perd pieds dans ces souvenirs et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le ramener dans la réalité.

- C'est pas de ta faute.. murmure-t-il.

- Je me déteste... Je déteste ce qu'il a fait de moi... gémit-il.

- Ca va aller Cas... Il payera pour ce qu'il a fait..

- J'y arriverais pas Dean.. Il va gagner et j'aurais tout perdu pour rien...

Dean pose sa main sur ces cheveux et l'éloigne de lui doucement. Il essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ces joues et lui donne un mouchoir. Castiel se mouche doucement alors que Dean l'observe.

- Tu y arriveras parce que je suis là et que je vais pas te laisser tomber..

- Les gens disent qu'ils ne m'abandonneront pas quand ils sauront mais ils me rejettent ensuite..

- De qui tu parles? pose Dean.

- De mes frères, de ma mère... Elle m'a jeté à la porte...

Castiel se redressa et Dean fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de son ami , c'est comme s'il était possédé. Il revivait la scène dans sa tête et la rejouait sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je venais de lui dire que son mari me violait... Et elle m'a gueulé dessus... Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un menteur et m'a demandé si je n'avais pas honte de leur faire subir cela... Mes frères me regardaient avec haine et m'ont craché à la figure que j'étais qu'un moins que rien.. Que Mark nous avait sauvés et que je devrais lui en être reconnaissant plutôt que de vouloir le trahir...

- Cas? interpella Dean.

Mais Castiel était perdu dans son esprit , il faisait des grands gestes et criait ces mots. Cette scène ou toute sa vie avait basculé à nouveau. Il devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure de son récit.

- J'ai pleuré et ma mère m'a foutu à la porte.. Elle m'a fermé la porte au nez...

- Cas.. tenta de calmer Dean.

Il voyait bien que son ami paniquait. A force de crier , la respiration de Castiel devenait hasardeuse. Il respirait bruyamment et tanguait un peu. Alors que Dean voulait le secouer pour qu'il revienne à lui , le caissier s'écroula dans ces bras. Dean le releva dans ces bras et le ramena dans son lit. Il lui enleva ces chaussures et sentit son front.

Castiel était un peu fiévreux. Dean ouvrit sa chemise et partit vers la pharmacie pour trouver un thermomètre. Putain , il faisait 40° de fièvre. Dean le releva et appuya sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il défaisait sa chemise. Il déboutonna comme il le put son pantalon et lui enleva ces chaussettes.

Il sursauta lorsque Castiel se mit à se débattre et à délirer.

- Non! hurla-t-il. Me touches pas! pleura-t-il.

Dean fut bouleversé par la détresse du jeune homme. Castiel remuait et bougeait des bras , il réussit même à mettre un poing dans le visage du mécano. Au bout de quelques instants , Dean parvint à attraper ses mains.

- Cas , calme toi! C'est moi , c'est Dean... dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu as de la fière il faut la faire baisser.

Castiel laissa tomber ces bras le long de son corps. Dean tira son t-shirt et porta son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit d'une main la cabine et s'y glissa , Castiel toujours au creux de son épaule.

Il mit ses pieds par terre et tout en le soutenant il alluma l'eau froide. Il se crispa quand elle coula le long de son corps , il tient son ami contre lui et inspectait sa température. Quand il jugea que Castiel avait bien diminué , il le sortit et le ressuya grossièrement. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui sécha les cheveux.

- Ca va aller Cas... Je vais m'occuper de toi...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre?<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
